leaving forever, i am done with everything
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: I am not sorry.


_I_

 _belong_

 _ **elsewhere.**_

I truly do. No need to remain here anymore, now is there? I mean, it's all over (finally fucking over) – what is the point of staying in the realm of memories that I don't need on my conscious? The tournament is over; no point on dwelling on the past. It was a ride that had way too many downs than ups. I don't understand how people like Mario are refusing to leave the mansion, leave the "good times"? Ha! What good times? I didn't know beating each other to a bloody pulp constituted as good times.

Then again, I didn't _need_ to know.

It was all so pathetic and plastic and I'm still pissed that Pit-stain made me deal with that bullshit. Fun, he said. Fucking happy-go-lucky liar. Bleck, it was all a waste of my life. Look at all the months I'll never get back. Damn. Should've stayed with that brat, Viridi. Could've helped with her damn "exterminate all humans for ruining nature!" thing.

Though that would have been more of a hell on Earth than this. This doesn't compare to blowing up a couple hundred thousand humans.

It's funny, how lost everyone seems. They're like babies: completely helpless without their mother. How…distant they all are without some giant hand commanding to kick each other's ass until the blood pools in their mouths and the bruises cover every single inch of their skin.

This is the glory that we all "fought" for.

Have fun knowing that when the cameras weren't rolling, you could smell the metallic stench of blood dripping from foreheads, arms dislocated, the small tips of cracked bones showing.

Have sweet dreams, kids.

I believe I was one of the first people to pack my shit as soon as it was that the Smash Games will never happen again, hope you had fun, yes we're serious, get the fuck out of the mansion. Some lingered around like crows – no, a better description would be vultures picking at the remains, though there was essentially nothing left. Licking the bones, those parasites, hoping to taste the reputation they once had, the fame, the fortune, the what-fucking-ever.

Pit jumped excitedly, up and down, up and down. I'd wish he sit the fuck down, but the kid is excited to go home. He'd enjoyed the battles – only the battles in which his ribs didn't poke through his lungs, that is. I remember vividly the time Link broke both of Pit's arms. Fool was balling his eyes out, and the Hylian prick laughed at him. _Laughed._

I also remember vividly breaking said Hylian's arms and legs. Couldn't have a match for the next eight months, but it taught him not to fuck with Pit. Actually, it taught everyone, and like obedient little whelps, they never harmed Pit too badly.

I know they wanted to, just to spite me.

 _I'm not afraid of murder._

It took forever to pack up, and yet Pit was done in five minutes. White feathers fell to the floor. Purity dripping and dropping to the tainted ground like a light drizzle. We all had it at some point, some good ol' innocence. Some had it less than others, but it was still there, oozing from us in plentiful bunches.

It's all gone, now. Every last drop. Some were lucky to be hanging on to shredded remains, but that was it – shredded remains. I don't remember leaving my former room, but somehow I was stalking down the corridor, walking past memories that won't be looked upon fondly. I walked past people admiring the luxurious, sumptuous items this mansion withheld, only to stealthily shove it in their bags. Others broke the damn things, screaming about what they were supposed to do now, life is ruined, what is their purpose. I ignored it all; I didn't feel like hearing such a sad state of affairs.

I heard someone call my name as soon as I reached the front door. Turning around, I see Rosalina chatting with Pit, encouraging his goofy conversation with her polite smile. She turns to me, delivering that same warm smile. She was one of the few people that didn't go fucking insane in this glorified death battle. She still looked regal, as opposed to Peach or Zelda, of whom you could see the mistrust and hate in their eyes. Her hair was still singed from her final match with Charizard. She cried for hours then.

I almost poured water on that lizard thing's tail. Would've watched the fire smolder and dissipate, the dying breaths escape in short bursts.

 _Wow, I think I've changed._

"Hey," I said, wanting to add that she should come with us instead of going home alone. I doubt she would to be in some hellhole with me, anyway.

"Hello, Pittoo. You're leaving, I see."

"They did tell us to essentially leave. If I remember how Bowser put it, we're all supposed to piss off, fuck off, and die off."

Rosalina laughed. You could hear the charm in her voice. Genuine charm, not an act. We stared at each other, not speaking. Pit had scampered off somewhere, which I silently cursed him for, because I'll probably have to find him later. Her eyes looked thoughtful, angelic; I'm pretty sure mine unintentionally looked evil and demonic. I waited for her to speak because I am sure I've nothing good to say.

"Should we try to forget the memories we've built here?" she asked. Great, wonderful. Philosophical bullshit. My forte.

"You're never going to forget this place," I state matter-of-factly.

"But should we nourish what we had here, letting it freely envelope our mind and drive us to insanity? Or shall we hide it away, grow on us like a cyst until we are devoured whole?"

"I don't know. Nourish the parts with me in it, and fuck everything else." I'd realize that sounded wrong, and possibly a bit suggestive, but I didn't care. Right now, it was the end of the world, and I stood in the middle of it all, letting the debris fly past. Might as well take risks; there's nothing to lose now.

"I see. It'll make everything more tolerable, thinking of you."

My lips do something they have never done before: form into a smile. "Flirting with me at a time like this? A bit too late, don't ya think?"

"Nothing is too late unless we allow it to be."

And once again, we fall back into a barrier of silence. Someone screams, and I realize that it belonged to Lucina. She was screaming at Marth, refusing to go back home. Off in the corner was Sonic writing graffiti on the wall. He was missing some of his quills, making him look deformed horror movie monster. Shulk managed to gather a few people around, remarking how his visions foretold our wondrous victories in our past will lead to our tragic losses. Many people were frightened. One started crying. In the corner was Lucas, his blue eyes hollow and soulless, simply rocking back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

 _It was all so disgusting._

"I'm leaving," I simply say once Pit hops back to me, announcing that he was ready to go. Rosalina stared at me, her head slightly cocked to the side as if she wanted to say something, but simply couldn't. I waited for her to speak, to say something thoughtful and spiritual and actually causes you to pause and think.

"Leaving," she repeats. "That's what we all need to do. It's hard to do, but the final decision must be reached."

I nod, turning around to walk away. The final decision has been made: I'm leaving forever. I am done with everything.

 _I am not sorry._

* * *

 **Hey, 'tis be Mika here with…an early end of her hiatus. Yeah, you read that correctly. After settling some problems and constantly rereading a certain review by a certain someone on a certain Hetalia fanfiction, I'd realize that the way I'd dealt with crap was by drawing or writing fanfiction. That's all I really did during my hiatus, really; I tried to just give up everything, seriously thought about saying "Screw this account, I'm done with it", but then Hetalia came along, and comforting remarks by dear friends came along, and now…** _ **this.**_ **It was weird, stopping one of the few things that helped me cope with life. I had a lot of time to think, and then I realized I hate thinking, and yeah, that sounds weird. Do not question me, mortals.**

 **So, yes. Sorry for the long Author's Note, and…um, thank you all for liking whatever the hell I write. This was originally a fanfiction that details me permanently leaving this site, and there were a lot of allusions to it. A goodbye story of sorts.**

 **And you can lump this with the genre of "post-tournament fics", if ya want…? *shrugs* It doesn't really have a plot, nor does it flow...**


End file.
